Smallville: Drone
"Drone" is the eighteenth episode of season one of the superhero teen drama series Smallville. It was directed by Michael Katleman with a script written by Philip Levens and Michael Green. The episode first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, April 30th, 2002 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Greg Beeman - Co-executive producer * Mark Verheiden - Supervising producer * Michael Green - Co-producer * Doris Egan - Co-producer * Greg Walker - Co-producer * Bob Hargrove - Producer * Ken Horton - Co-executive producer * Alfred Gough - Executive producer * Miles Millar - Executive producer * Mike Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Tim Scanlan - Associate producer * Philip Levens - Executive story editor * Glen Winter - Director of photography * Mark Snow - Composer Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * Copyright holder: 2002, Warner Bros. Television. * This episode is production code number 227617 (provided at the end of the closing credits). * This episode is included on disc five of the Smallville: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on September 23rd, 2003. It is also included on the Smallville: The Complete Series collection. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * Actress Marguerite Moreau is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the second episode of Smallville directed by Michael Katleman. He directs three episodes of the series in total. * This is the third episode of Smallville written by Philip Levens. He writes nine episodes of the series in total. * This is the fifth episode of Smallville written by Michael Green. He writes seven episodes of the series in total. * Lex Luthor and Chloe Sullivan both use the phrase "The Man of Tomorrow" to describe Clark Kent. This is one of the many nicknames attribute to Superman in the comic books. * Clark Kent says that he stands for "Truth, justice and some other stuff". A popular tagline used to describe Superman in the comics is that he stands for "Truth, justice, and the American way". * Chloe Sullivan at one point says "Clark Kent leaps tall theories in a single bound", which is an homage to the Superman radio serial of the 1940s where Superman was described as being able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. * Lana Lang makes reference to The Godfather in this episode. The Godfather is a 1972 gangster film by director Francis Ford Coppola and writer Mario Puzo. Puzo is also known for writing the 1979 film Superman: The Movie. The line from The Godfather, "It's time to go to the mattresses", spoken by Clemenza, refers to the practice of laying down mattresses inside of a room in which a mob shoot-out is expected to take place. Quotes * Lex Luthor: The man of tomorrow is shaped by his battles today. .... * Chloe Sullivan: What do you stand for? * Clark Kent: I stand for truth, justice, and some other stuff. * Chloe Sullivan: I think the man of tomorrow needs to get a platform for today. .... * Lex Luthor: I'd question your integrity, but you're a journalist. .... * Chloe Sullivan: Clark Kent leaps tall theories in a single bound. .... * Lex Luthor: To quote The Godfather, "It's time to go to the mattresses". * Lana Lang: That movie should be banned from basic cable. .... * Lana Lang: And then he had the nerve to say "It's nothing personal, only business." * Chloe Sullivan: Why does everyone over 40 have to quote 'The Godfather'? See also External Links References ---- Category:2002/Episodes